TAWOG: The Diaries
by DnB-Writers
Summary: I do not own TAWOG, Marmalade, Charcoal, or Damien G. Small OC reference. Looks bigger and better on Mobile, Gumball X Carrie fanfic! Someone has been posting their diaries to everyone in Elmore High; so the secret is out:Gumball & Carrie love each other. But will they admit it? Read to find out, & please review!
1. Chapter 1:Safe Secrets

Chapter 1: Safe Secrets

It was a normal Sunday evening on the small town of Elmore. Gumball was up in his bedroom, typing away on his laptop. "What're you writing, Gumball?" asked Darwin. "Well, it's none of your business, Darwin, so go back to your phone... or what it was you were doing." replied Gumball. "OK, see you later Gumball!" said Darwin, as he walked out the bedroom.

**That night... **

**"**Come on, go & take his laptop!" "I can't, we shouldn't be doing this..." "Too late, you've already taken it, logged in & opened the file and reading it." "Huh? Oh, right." "Oh, man! These secrets are GOLD! We gotta post it to everyone in Elmore High!" "I think I did..."


	2. Chapter 2:Carrie's Secrets

**Ch.2: Carrie's Secrets**

On that same night, at Carrie's house, Carrie was writing her e-diary on her laptop, too. "Finally, it's all done! Now I can go to sleep!" said Carrie, as she yawned, and flopped down on to her bed to sleep. But then... "We gotta take her laptop, too." "Really? We took Gumball's, do we need to post Carrie's?" "Yep, so everyone can know about this." "Ok. Let's read it!"

***Some time later...***

"Woah! This stuff's gold, too! Post it to everyone in Elmore High too!" "Ok then, it has been sent to everyone." "Good work. Let's get out of here, I think Carrie's gonna wake up!" With the two e-diaries posted, the mission was complete for the two sneaky people. But with a jump, Carrie woke up in the night, to see a sent email on her laptop. "Wait a miniute, I didn't send this!" said Carrie, completely shocked. "Sent to... NOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERYONE IN ELMORE HIGH! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!" screamed Carrie. She went back to bed, waiting for tomorrow, waiting to find out who the culprit was, & who sent that email to everyone.

**New ch. coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3:The School Knows?

**Ch.3: The School Knows?**

* * *

On Monday morning, Gumball walked to the bus stop with Darwin, as usual. When Rocky showed up he was smirking at Gumball as he got on the school bus."Why are you giggling, Rocky?" asked Gumball, curious. "Oh, it's just I heard an awesome joke this morning!" Rocky replied. "Oh, ok. See ya later!" said Gumball. When Darwin sat with Gumball, Carrie sat on the other side of Gumball. "Dude, I think Carrie likes you!" whispered Darwin in Gumball's ear. "Why do you ask, Darwin?" asked Gumball. "Because, I know this:Everytime you look at her, Carrie starts to blush. Big time!" replied Darwin.

* * *

***That afternoon, at lunchtime...***

* * *

Gumball & Darwin were eating lunch together."Dude, I noticed this since this morning: why does everyone smirk and giggle at me & Carrie, Darwin? Did i say something funny?" asked Gumball. "No... I just think they're laughing at someone, or something else, Gumball. Nothing to be afraid of at all, buddy." replied Darwin. "Thanks for the words, dude. I feel really better now." said Gumball. Outside the lunch room, people were staring at Carrie awkwardly as she floated across the halls, into the school grounds, for some reason. "Hey look! There she is, everyone!" shouted Rachel. Just then, Clayton transformed into a very realistic shape of Carrie. Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

"Just stop everyone, okay? Please, you're hurting my feelings." said Carrie, feeling depressed. "I don't think you have any, Ghostie Girl. Am I right, people?" replied Tina. "That's a pretty good insult, Tina." said Tobias. Just about to cry, Carrie sped off to hide behind a distant corner behind the school. Sobbing, just sitting there, Gumball came out to the school grounds, went to the corner where Carrie was to start playing their awesome board game, Dodge Or Dare. As they walked round to the corner, they both saw Carrie crying, quietly.

* * *

"Carrie, are you all right?" asked Gumball. What she saw in her eyes when she rose up from crying, was her savior. "Yeah, i'm okay now. What are you playing, Gumball?" asked Carrie. "Only the best game ever! Dodge or Dare!" replied Gumball. "You roll the dice, & pick a card!" Gumball told Carrie. "Dare: Kiss the girl closest to you!" Darwin read on the card. Gumball & Carrie looked at each other, with the suspension on their faces. Darwin saw what was going to happen next. It was the most beautiful kiss ever. "I had a crush on you since the first day of school." said Carrie. "I did, too." replied Gumball. by the time they broke the kiss, it was time to leave Elmore High. "See ya." said Gumball. "See ya tomorrow, Gummy-Puss." said Carrie.

* * *

**New Ch. coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4:It Was All A Story?

**Ch.4: It Was All A Story?**

"...And that's how we met, Marmalade." said Gumball. Gumball was at the young age of 26, and wore a red & white t-shirt, and Carrie looked like a true ghost at the age of 27. "Gumball, you young rascal!" said Carrie, joking around. "That was... very interesting, Mom & Dad, but what happened to Penny, the girl you liked in middle school?" asked Marmalade. "Well... She met up with Damien Goldbrooke in Elmore High School, and there you go, Best Friends Forever!" replied Gumball. "Thanks, Dad. Can I go to Charcoal's?" asked Marmalade. "Sure, honey. Be back by an reasonable hour!" said Gumball. "I will. Bye!" said Marmalade. As Gumball walked out the door to meet Damiein, he felt happier to be the lucky cat he is...

* * *

**And that is the story of how Gumball and Carrie met. Who posted their e-diarys, was... The 2 egghead brothers, from the Reject Club (consists of the eggheads, Bobert, and Ocho The 8-Bit Pixel Spider. They all drive together in an imaginary car, and the eggheads snuck in and took their laptops & posted them when they were kids... Please review, and read my other storys!**

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
